


Accidents Happen

by casey270



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=2106020#t2106020">this</a> prompt at glam_kink:  5 times Adam accidentally put his dick in Tommy, and one time he did it on purpose.  Bonus points if one of the times features Tommy falling and landing on Adam's dick.</p>"></p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

1  
It’s Tommy’s fault the first time it happens. Even if Terrance is the one to suggest naked hot tubbing. They all need to let go and relax, get back to basics, he tells them. So everyone except Tommy, Neil and Isaac are in the water. Tommy and Isaac have some surprise entrance thing planned, and nobody wants Neil’s cold. Adam’s enjoying the way the jets work away the stiff muscles. Well, most of the stiff muscles. There’s one jet that’s hitting him just right, and he’s getting stiffer by the second.

Adam’s just thinking about how nice a little friction would be when he hears the twin banshee yells that must mean Isaac and Tommy are ready to join them. He sees two blurs as they run across the deck, only realizing what their plan is at the last second.

Isaac and Tommy jump at the same time, pulling up into perfect cannonballing positions. Adam doesn’t have time to cover up and protect his more sensitive parts before he finds he has a lap full of Tommy who misjudged the distance by a fraction. Suddenly, Adam’s dick has all the friction it wants as it slides right into Tommy, just like it belongs there. Tommy’s _Ohh?_ is followed by Adam’s _Ohhh!_ , and Adam looks down at Tommy’s stunned face and says, “If I'd have known you were coming, I’d have dressed for the occasion. You know, like maybe put on a condom or something.”

When Adam tries to explain it to Neil later, he knows he’s not doing a good job when Neil asks, “What do you mean you accidentally fucked him?” Did he fall and land on your dick?”

Adam can’t even look at his brother when he answers, “Well, as a matter of fact, he didn’t fall. He jumped.”

*********************************************  
2  
Adam blames Raja the next time it happens. His dressing room is **not** the right place to dress Tommy in drag and teach him to walk in five inch heals. Tommy can’t keep his balance and almost falls twice the first time he walks across the small space.

After a few tries, though, Tommy gets the hang of it. He even adds a little wiggle and sway in there that definitely catches Adam’s attention. Adam’s having a hard time concentrating on the costume change he’s supposed to be hurrying through. Tommy’s damn pretty in drag, and all of Adam seems to be noticing. Just as he’s about to pull up his pants, Tommy loses his balance, falling into Adam. They both crash to the floor, and Adam notices that Tommy face doesn’t look quite as stunned when Adam’s dick slides right inside. Why the fuck didn’t Raja give him panties? This time, Adam doesn’t pull out right away, either.

When Adam sees Neil later, he tells him that this time Tommy **did** fall.

*******************************************************************

3&4  
The whole group - band, dancers, roadies and techs - likes to party as hard as they can, whenever they can. And this time they’re all determined to get Adam drunk. Monte - fucking Monte, for god’s sake - keeps his glass filled all night.

He outlasts and out-drinks almost everyone, but when he’s so sleepy-drunk he can’t keep his head up Monte turns him around, pointing him in the right direction and gives him a little push, saying, “Time for bed, rock star.”

He stumbles into his room, falls onto his bed, and snuggles up to the warm body already sleeping there. The warm body mumbles, “Ummmm, yeah,” as it pushes back against him, and Adam’s instincts take over. He pushes his dick into the warm body, and he doesn’t know if the fucking that happens is real or part of his alcohol dreams, but either way it makes him feel good.

In the morning, or afternoon, or whenever the hell it is when he wakes up, he’s surprised to find he doesn’t have a headache. He wraps his arm around the waist of the person in his bed and sighs in contentment. But then things start falling into place in his mind, and he pulls back to try and see just exactly who it is he’s in bed with.

The blond hair tells him all he has to know. “Oh my god, Tommy! I’m so sorry,” he apologizes, “but what the hell are you doing in my bed?”

“ Sorry, Lambert, but ‘s my room and my bed,” Tommy answers in a sleepy voice, turning his head to give Adam a quick kiss. “But if you want me to believe you’re sorry about last night, why’s your dick in my ass again this morning?”

Adam does a short walk of shame back to his own room, vowing not to even mention this one to Neil.

********************************************************************

5  
Adam can feel the stress getting to him. He’s not eating right, and he’s not sleeping right. He goes through each day feeling more and more exhausted. Between performances, interviews and appearances, he doesn’t know what day it is or where he’s at. He smiles when they tell him to smile and sings when he hears his music.

Everyone can see how worn down he’s feeling, how much he needs to rest and recharge. He finally gives in and says yes to a sleeping pill when they have their next hotel night, warning Neil to keep an eye on things. Neil knows he has a tendency to sleepwalk when he takes that shit, and he doesn’t want to wake up to pap pictures of himself wandering the streets in nothing but his sleep pants.

He has the most vivid dreams while he sleeps. He dreams he’s making sweet, sweet love to the man of his dreams. When he wakes up, he’s pleased to find himself still in bed, warm and safe and out of camera range of the paps.

He yawns and stretches but jumps when he feels a hand grab his wrist. He turns onto his side and sees Tommy laying next to him. “You know this is getting to be a habit, don’t you, Adam?” Tommy asks, still holding Adam’s wrist. “If you’re gonna keep doing this, I want the full Lambert experience. We have some time off coming up, and maybe we should go somewhere together and fucking do this right”

“Yeah,” Adam answers. “Neil can make the arrangements. He owes me.”


End file.
